Resident Evil 5
by Barbie13
Summary: The novelisation of Resident Evil 5, with some editing from me. Chapter 3/1 is up where we all learn about Jill's death.
1. Introduction

Capcom own Resident Evil, not me :(

_I should've seen it coming. It didn't take long after the fall of the Umbrella Corporation for their bio weapons to end up in the hands of terrorists. A new era of bioterrorism descended upon vulnerable countries, shifting the balance of power in the region. People in the destabilised areas soon feared another incident like Raccoon City was inevitable. As panic spread governments of the world turned to the Global Pharmaceutical consortium which formed the anti terrorism unit BSAA. Operatives of the BSAA where sent to infiltrate and neutralize bioterrorist hotspots. Restoring safety and stability to various regions throughout the globe._

_Causalities continue to mount over the long years I have struggled. More and more I find myself if It's all worth fighting for. Maybe one day I'll find out._

_One thing I do know, I have a job to do, and I'm gonna see it through._

**This is only a preview. First Chapter should be up tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 1 part 1

**Capcom owns RE, not me :(**

Towering over a local man on his knees, a mysterious dark-clad figure begins circling the man. She can see him change as he grabs her arm in pain. She pulls her arm away and begins to walk away from the man, knowing soon he won't be a man he'll be a majini. She caused it. It's her fault Las Plagas has evolved. She shoved the parasite down his throat. Yet she doesn't want to but knows she has no choice.

Chris now finds himself driving down a very dusty road in western Africa. He is on his way to meet a member of the West African branch of the BSAA. He arrives in the small town of Kijuju at the meet location and exits his car.

"Welcome to Africa. My name is Sheva Alamar" Chris turns quickly startled by the woman's voice. An African woman in a blue vest and brown combat pants, her dark hair pulled back in a plait and jewellery, which appears to be of regional taste.

"Chris Redfield" he replies and offers his hand, which she shakes.

"Your reputation precedes you Mr Redfield, it's an honour."

"Just Chris thanks." Chris answers, thinking the term 'Mr Redfield' makes him sound old. "So you'll be accompanying me to the destination?"

"Yes. Tensions are running high ever since the change in Government."

"Ill bet. Intel says it's a haven for terrorists now."

"And they're not going to be happy to see an American. BSAA or not. That's why I'm your partner, to help put them at ease."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine…partner"

Partner? Suddenly Chris finds his mind wandering back to his former partner envisioning her grave. The image not such a distant memory, he regularly finds himself wandering there, placing flowers at the tombstone. It makes him feel like she's still here, watching over him. It feels like just yesterday she was by his side, accompanying him on missions and spending all their free time together. Even now, two years after her death, he still blames himself. He feels like it was his fault that she died and he knows that that is true.

"You OK?" Sheva's voice snaps him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry. It's nothing. Lets go." he says just to get moving. He doesn't feel like sharing, no point in getting close to another partner. He doesn't want a repeat of the Spencer Estate.

They walk down the road in the town and already Chris begins to find the heat intolerable as the suns rays beam down. His mind continues to wander as he adjusts to the surroundings. As they approach a gate, a guard appears, stopping them in their tracks, speaking in the regional dialect. Sheva approaches and replies to him. He begins to frisk Sheva rather roughly. Chris raises an eyebrow but decides not to get involved. She pushes past and begins walking towards the gate.

"Let's go." She says as they both walk through the gate.

"This is Kirk. Chris. Sheva. Can you read me?" The noise coming from the radio.

"Chris here, coming in loud and clear, Kirk" he replies, turning around to face Sheva.

"Yes. We read you." Sheva says making her presence known.

"There's a black weapons deal going down in Kijuju. That's where Irving will be. Alpha team has already infiltrated the area and you will be going in as backup. Rendezvous with your contact at the butchers shop. You can get geared up and briefed on the mission there. Watch your backs!"

"Roger that." he says and head forward towards the destination.

"Copy, over and out." Sheva replies to Kirk and they both head to the butchers. All Sheva and Chris knew about the official mission is that the BSAA are to apprehend Ricardo Irving, a businessman believed to be involved in the illegal sale of BOWs. However, Chris had more personal reasons for being on this mission. He had to know whether certain information he received from a trustworthy contact was true, he certainly wished so.

They head to the butchers, walking past a bunch of local people beating someone up with bats. They all turn to look at Chris as he walks past, although they do or say nothing. He begins to feel uneasy as they walk on until they reach the butchers but suddenly something doesn't feel right. There is an eerie atmosphere as they notice the surrounding area of the town is abandoned and the silence is broken by an angry voice, which comes blaring from a discarded radio.

They run to the side of the building, to find a door, which Chris kicks open. The contact is already waiting, "Good, you're both here." He's a man who is dressed in traditional African robe with his head covered. He appears to be cautious about Chris and Sheva. "You two, this way." He motions for them to enter a room. As they do the stench of rotten flesh catches in the back of Chris' throat. "It may be because of the new government but people around here are a little on edge. You should do as you came here to do and go home."

"Yeah, they really roll out the red carpet for us Americans." Chris says sarcastically. The contact walks to a bloody unit which sit's a box. He nods to it.

"I have your weapons for you here. Check them." They look at them. "Grab your weapons. The operations already started." Both Chris and Sheva take out the weapons, equip themselves with them, and take some ammo. Suddenly they both feel a lot more secure with a weapon in their hand.

"Destination coordinates?" Sheva asks as the talk turns to the official mission.

"Towns square's up ahead. Go through there." He points to the backroom of the butchers. "Alpha teams waiting at the deal location."

"Good." replies Sheva.

"What do you know about Uroboros?" The contact asks, surprising his guests

"Mostly just rumours… something about visions of a doomsday project." Chris replies, intrigued by his question.

"Doomsday sounds about right but apparently it is no rumour." His reply surprises them somewhat, although these days, there's nothing they don't expect these pharmaceutical companies and black market terrorists to do.

"You're kidding right?" Sheva asks rhetorically showing the surprise.

"You must find a man named Irving he is our only lead. And be careful out there."

The man walks out of another door as Chris begins checking the butcher's shop, with Sheva doing the same. Chris comes across some herbs and the decaying remains of animals, which explains where the overpowering smell was coming from. They head out the back entrance and down some steps, only to come across a still warm animal, tied up and dead, being pecked on by birds. They enter the building on their right. There are no people in sight yet more of these animals lie tied and slaughtered on tables spread throughout the room. They clear the room and go out the door at the other end of the room. Just as they leave the building, a scream pierces through the air. "Did you hear that? It came from that building." Sheva says pointing at a building just ahead. They head for the door and get ready to enter. Chris quietly opens the door and immediately hears the sound of someone breathing heavily. They turn to find a man being held down and the man on top of him holding something that, clearly moving, he can only assume is a virus. Both Chris and Sheva squirm as they hold open his mouth and force the living thing down his throat. "Freeze!" Chris shouts and aims his weapon at the man holding down the other. There appears to be something coming from his mouth that he has just swallowed. He turns to face us before walking off with the other man. The man who was being held down is crawling on the floor choking and gasping for air. Chris approaches him cautiously, "Are you ok?" he asks placing his hand on him, the man shoves Chris arm away whilst still holding his throat. Suddenly his head stares at the roof and blood begins pouring from his eyes and nose, before he collapses on the floor. They stare in disbelief as he somehow stands up and comes charging at them. Chris immediately raises his gun and shoots twice he falls to the ground. Chris goes and kicks him in the neck; this would have killed a zombie but not this thing. He rises again and they shoot him twice before he finally falls and appears to dissolve into the ground. The group of men make Chris think about the Leon's report about Las Plagas. Perhaps they were Ganado's but the virus shouldn't have worked that quickly.

Chris runs to the nearest door and kicks it down, scanning the room to see if anyone or anything is around. "What the hell just happened?" Sheva asked, the concern in her voice clear to hear. "They didn't move like any zombies I've ever seen." Chris answers seemingly missing the predictability of the zombies. They search the room and the room next to it, both dark and filled with empty shelves and sand bags. It seems the only other exit is a window. Chris jumps out of it, with Sheva following behind. "We should keep moving. They'll find us soon." Sheva's remarks suddenly remind Chris of the danger they are in and the people who are chasing us. Though he's not sure they are humans anymore. He scans the area for danger but as they begin walking away the sound of rioters fills the air as local people come charging at them with weapons. "We need to get out of here! We need to get to that house." Sheva shouts as they race towards it. "We'll have a better chance of fighting them from there." As they enter the door, Chris shoots some shots at the people.

Sheva slams the door shut and uses a plank of wood to secure it. The rioters' noise continues as he tries to get radio contact. "Come in, Kirk." he begins. "The locals where hostile and they had to use force. We don't have any contingency plans for this situation, do they, Kirk?"

"Roger on the locals. But your orders still stand." The banging on the doors continues.

"What does that mean? Was HQ expecting this?" Sheva asks. Chris isn't surprised feeling that he is just being used to capture Irving. They search the room and Sheva kicks down a door, leading to the next room. The room is large and they begin searching the areas, finding a few herbs and thankfully another door. As they leave, they both feel relieved as they hear the banging from the room behind. They run round and down a small hill, which abruptly ends, forcing them to jump off the edge to a small area, surrounded by a fence and another building. They pick up some more herbs, which will no doubt come in handy later, as they enter the building. The room is abandoned, with loads of windows and a door on the other wall. Immediately he hears noise outside. They cautiously walk to the window to see an angry mob they followed by the sound of a voice, it's a man with a megaphone. He's shouting angrily and Chris can't understand what he's saying. He sounds like the voice from the radio earlier. Both of them then notice two men holding another man down. The man is scarily familiar, Chris recognises him as their contact from earlier. "Wait a minute, that's the…" Sheva looks as though she plans to intervene but Chris holds her back and shakes his head. They'd never beat them all and there's no point ending all our lives. They both look back out to see the executioner raise his axe but Chris has to turn away as it falls, noticing Sheva doing the same. The crowd roar in delight as Chris begins to get a sinking feeling that this mission is going to be a lot worse than it first appeared. The man holding the megaphone suddenly starts shouting before pointing at us. The mob suddenly turns around and focuses their attention on us. The man begins to shout as the crowd come running at us. "Sheva!" Chris shouts and nods to the bookshelves. They move them to block the doors, but it won't hold them for long, they are trapped in this room. The creatures begin banging on the doors, the sound of glass smashing turns their attention to the window. They stand at the wall and shoot at them through the glass until the creatures finally knock the door down. There must be at least a dozen of them. They pick them off one at a time before they dissolve into the ground in a weird boiling green gel. Sheva notices their abnormal eyes, glowing red. They continue to shoot and Chris begins to wonder whether he will have enough ammo to survive. They kill this bunch but they hear more of them outside. Knowing there is no way out; Chris talks over the radio "Kirk come in. The locals are hostile. The gate is sealed and we're trapped. We need backup, and we need it now."

"Roger that. Just sit tight. I'm on his way."

Another crowd burst through the side door. Chris begins shooting, Sheva doing the same.

"Did you hear that Sheva? Helps on the way."

"Got it! I just hope he gets here quick."

They continue shooting as they hear a noise of what sounds like something breaking. Chris begins attacking them with his knife, which works quite effectively. The main wall breaks open as the executioner with the axe comes storming in. He is almost giant like and Chris strongly doubts human, his axe rather intimidating. They run around him picking off the remaining locals in the progress. Chris runs out of the hole he made and turns to see Sheva just behind. The creatures all begin chasing them. Chris turns and shoots at some of them before throwing a grenade, which startles the executioner. They both run ahead, before turning left and climbing some stairs that lead to a roof. Already the creatures have caught up with them and they find themselves jumping to other roofs trying to get away. Chris checks on Sheva who's following him before noticing the executioner pacing back and forth below.

They both jump to a rooftop with a wire fence on one side and other rooftops on the others. They both begin shooting the creatures who jump on the other rooftops, when suddenly Chris hears a scream of "help me!" from behind. He turns around to find Sheva under attack and being held by one of these things. He quickly shoots and it falls off the rooftop before he checks on Sheva but she is fine, perhaps just a little startled. They jump on the rooftops and they both shoot at them constantly until, one at a time, they finally die. Chris hears a noise behind him and turn to find one climbing on the rooftop. He pulls out his combat knife and attacks it as it quickly dies. They remain under attack and just keep shooting. "There's loads of them" he hears Sheva say. "We have to hold out until Kirk gets here." he answers wondering if Sheva can handle any more pressure. He hears noise from behind, both Sheva and him turn to find around four of these creatures coming and climbing over the fence. She begins shooting at them and he start hacking at them with his knife, when suddenly over the radio they hear, "Chris. Sheva. How you holding up? I'll be there shortly. Just hang in there" They can't reply as they're still attacking these creatures. Chris kills the one attacking him as Sheva throws the one next to her off the roof. They still see the executioner below, still pacing back and forth. Chris jumps to the next rooftop and motions for Sheva to do the same. She does, and over the radio they hear, "Sorry to keep you waiting. I'm gonna take out the door. Find some cover." They jump down off the rooftop, in a bid to avoid the executioner they run as quickly as they can, searching for somewhere to cover. Suddenly he hears a helicopter overhead, "Take cover!" Chris shouts as he and Sheva run to a spot and hear a shot being fired followed by an explosion. They run in the direction of the explosion, hoping the creatures have all been killed and that nothing no longer stalks the surrounding streets.


	3. Chapter 1 part 2

**Capcom owns RE, not me :(**

"Kirk they owe you one." Chris says, as they run near the explosion site, heading towards the coordinates they're to meet Alpha team at.

"You can thank me later. Chris, Sheva. It's almost time for alpha team to go in. Hurry to the deal coordinates."

"Roger that" Chris says as they continue to run through the thankfully deserted streets, which are like paths in a seemingly endless maze.

"I'm going on ahead. I'll meet up there. Good luck" Kirk says as the radio goes silent. They run around the final bend before approaching a large metal gate. Chris looks around seeing only a building straight ahead. As he kicks open the door he hears what sounds like gunshots over the radio, "Captain DeChant here. Our route is blocked." he looks around the room, filled with sandbags, shelves and the odd table. They scan the area and find ammunition strangely lying about. Chris picks some up and gives it to Sheva, this should last them a while. Chris kicks open the room's back door, which leads outside. Right in front of them is a broken ladder, but Chris can't reach it. "Sheva" he says and nods. Giving her a hand, she makes it up. He scans the immediate area. Just around the corner, Chris spots a female villager kneeling down. Quickly she jumps up and turns, clearly infected, he opens fire. "I found a key. Wished I knew what it is was for." Sheva says as she jumps back down. As Chris runs back around he's grabbed by a villager, he pushes him off as Sheva shoots him in the head.

Suddenly inaudible noises can be heard over the radio "we engaged the enemy…and what the…that thing? We're in trouble…we need backup!…help!…Can't see" It's DeChant, they're in trouble. Another of the infected creatures appears, they continue to shoot as Kirk comes over the radio, "Captain what is your status?, Can you see the enemy?"

"No, No, wait. God damn monster… aaahh!" he shouts angrily as Chris and Sheva start to grow concerned. What monster are they talking about, they think as they run into a small house on their left.

"Alpha team come in. Alpha team?" Sheva shouts over the radio.

"DeChant do you copy? DeChant?" Chris shouts as another two creatures appear. He uses his knife on the one closest, as Sheva shoots the other. They run out the door only to run into another villager, Sheva quickly shoots it dead, neither of them in too much of a rush to hang about. They run out and around the narrow paths until they reach a metal bar gate, that Chris has to kick open.

They walk out and immediately a young blonde woman comes running out of a door on to the balcony of a house up ahead. "Help!, somebody help me!, help!" Immediately both Sheva and he raise our guns to find the woman being dragged inside by one of those creatures. Immediately they run up the stairs, to the room that they enter cautiously. The girl is wandering around, dazed. She falls straight into Chris' arms. "Hey what's wrong?" he asks but receives no reply. "Be careful they may still be here." he says to Sheva as she walks to the window. "Are you ok?" he asks gently. Suddenly he feels her hand grab the knife on his back. He jumps back as she leans up with a thing leaping from her mouth. It is reminiscent of a plant opening up and then eating someone, only much more slimy looking. Sheva fires a shot and she releases me falling backwards. They begin shooting as they run outside on to the balcony. She quickly follows and they continue shooting, this time Chris takes out his shotgun, hoping it will cause more damage. However, now a large smarmy snake-like thing is coming out of her head. They continue shooting as the door bursts open and infected locals come pouring out. It's not too bad as one shot from the shotgun takes them out. Chris continues firing at the wormy creature and after several more shots, it finally dies as Sheva shoots the remaining villagers. They head out the door and down the stairs when the radio begins again, "Mathison to HQ. We lost contact with Alpha team. They're under attack by an unidentified hostile. Reinforcements report to deal coordinates immediately."

"Sheva here. Roger that" Chris wonders why they are just sending that message now as they head to the coordinates, dodging a few locals on the way. They run through a clearly neglected building until they reach a door, which leads to a dark tunnel, which soon becomes a bit more spacious. The place is swarming with rats. Chris runs around a bend and then up some stairs, Sheva close behind. They lead to a small room with wooden ladders. They climb them to another dark, empty room, which contains the door leading to the deal coordinates.

Chris kicks in the door, both of them shocked at what he see, "What the hell happened in here?" Chris asks looking at the bodies of Alpha team lying in pools of their own blood.

"Hey, who did this?" he say to DeChant, the only man still alive. He is breathing heavily and appears injured.

"Something attacked us. Irving, he got away. It was a setup" He managed to say

"A setup?" Chris was surprised, perhaps Irving was tipped off about the trap. DeChant reaches into his pocket and pulls out a disc, which he painfully hands to Chris. "What is this?" he asks as he hears Sheva's footsteps, he watches as she walks to the window.

"Its data regarding the deal, I downloaded it from their computer… you got to get it to HQ," he says as his breathing seemingly becomes more difficult, he shuts his eyes as his breathes his last breath.

"I saw someone but they ran away." Sheva says as Chris simply stares, wondering whether 'someone' is Irving. "Kirk, do you copy?, we got the data but Alpha team is down. Irving got away."

"Roger. Relay the data from the vehicle at the storage facility."

"Copy that." he says as he walks past Sheva.

"I don't like the looks of this but they have to keep moving." Sheva said, Chris not disagreeing but

Already leaving the room and running down a hallway and into an elevator waiting for Sheva to catch up. They head down a tunnel and up some stairs in order to get to the storage facility. They can still see the remains of fellow BSAA members scattered around the place, they both keep their guns ready for fear of what they'll find. As they head down another dark tunnel into a room, the lights begin flickering. Chris finds the key for the storage facility on the body of an Alpha team member. They head back up that tunnel and for the door. They have their guns ready and scan the room, as it appears clear they approach the door but as he goes to open it, they hear a noise behind.

They turn around to see a dark creature on the ceiling seemingly with a million long slimy legs that it pulls back and wraps around itself. "What the hell is that?" Sheva asks as it falls to the ground. Its thick snake like legs going everywhere, as it appears to stand. It has the shape of a human, with arms and legs but looks as though it is made entirely of these snakes, which are continuously moving around its body. "I think that's what got alpha team." Chris says as they start shooting as it attempts to hit they with what would be its fist. Chris rolls out of the way and notices Sheva doing the same, they begin running to find a more suitable area to defend ourselves. As they run, Chris notices a large gas canister. He stands and waits until it turns the corner before shooting the gas canister. It blows up and appears to be injured but still not stopping. They run around again finding another and once again, Chris shoots the canister. The creature is startled but it keeps going.

Chris runs out of the room and electronically shuts the large steel door but before doing so, he throws in a grenade. It blows up and ignites the gas, the creature screaming in pain. It is burning before falling to the ground and melting into a green gel. "That thing was responsible for the deaths of Alpha team. We have to report it to HQ." Sheva says as Chris begins to think about what that thing was. They begin running towards the storage facility. He unlock then door and they head to the elevator, picking up ammo from the dead agents on the way. The elevator heads down. They run out and check the room, which is clear. He starts searching for the communications device. Looking in the vehicles, he sees it. "I got it." he says and turns to see Sheva with her gun in hand.

"What was that thing?" She asks as he uploads the data from the disc and transfers it.

"A BOW that scumbag Irving left behind to set us up. Considering what it did to Alpha team, I think we're lucky to still be breathing."

"If only we could've gotten there sooner."

"If we had, we'd probably be dead to." he says truthfully before turning his attention to the radio, "Chris to HQ. Do you copy?

"This is HQ. Excellent work out there. We'll analyse the data immediately."

"This whole towns gone to hell, they're acting like those Ganado detailed in the Kennedy report and aside from that, there's something new, something they've never encountered before."

Sheva also added, "Our transportation has been taken out to. Requesting a mission update."

"The mission stands. Capturing Irving is top priority. We believe he may have fled to the mines on the other side of the train station."

"Wait, we're the only two left. You want us to go in there alone?" he asks disbelievingly, believing agents lives should be the top priority..

"Delta team have been despatched and are on their way. They will assist you in locating and apprehending Irving."

"But wait, we can't…" Sheva's protest is quickly interrupted.

"I repeat. Your mission stands. We can't afford to let him get away. Proceed to the mines beyond the station. Over and out."

"This is insane." Sheva shouts

"Do you ever get the feeling your expendable?" Chris says feeling his life is less than valued.

--------------------

Elsewhere, in a car, a somewhat scruffy looking man watches the two BSAA agents at the storage facility on security cameras. Annoyed at losing a BOW to these people he angrily states, "Let's go." The car quickly speeds off. The driver clad in black and super strong, with a sort of raven mask on. She is less than impressed at Irving's efforts and knows this sort of failure will not be tolerated by her owners.


	4. Chapter 2 part 1

**Capcom owns RE, not me :(**

"We can't let Irving get away. We have to get to the station." Sheva says as they both head for the exit of the storage facility. As they exit the sunlight blinds their eyes, they rush around the corner when suddenly an arrow comes flying at Chris' head. He looks up to see a man with a crossbow on the roof. He immediately raises his gun and shoots him in the head. They turn the corner not knowing what's going to come next. As they turn, an infected villager immediately comes running at them. He quickly shoots him and notices more of these villagers around the bend. He shoots another as they continue or journey to the station. Once again, arrows come flying down at them, he raises his gun and shoots the infected villager. They continue to head around the bendy paths when suddenly a loud, growly noise stops them. "Dogs! Watch out!" Sheva shouts as an infected dog comes charging at Chris. He raises his gun; Sheva shoots down the one closest to Chris as he shoots at the other. They continue to make their way around, killing another two villagers in the progress, before reaching the ladders. Chris climbs up to find only a tunnel leading to a drop and more paths. He jumps down and waits for Sheva to follow. As he rounds the path it leads to more open ground, where he's instantly faced with an infected villager. As he shoots him, he notices more villagers and dogs come out from behind wrecked vehicles. Both Sheva and Chris begin shooting, as yet more infected creatures come jumping over the large metal crates that create these paths. They both shoot down the villagers and the dogs, before opening the gate leading to a bridge. The bridge has been severely damaged, with a large hole in front of Chris. He jumps over onto the main part of the bridge, when suddenly a lorry comes racing down the road. He uses his sight and shoots the driver in the head as Sheva shouts, "It's heading right for us. Shoot it!" It swerves and overturns as both Sheva and him run out of the way. They make our way around the truck to find a swarm of infected villagers, waiting. He sets his sight and begins shooting them one at a time, hearing Sheva do the same. He notices a large gas canister at the side of the bridge. As Sheva continues to shoot, Chris aims his rifle for the canister and shoots. Killing the majority of villagers, he also manages to knock down a large part of the bridges side. They shoot the remaining couple of locals before moving forward. As they cross the bridge, they turn left and run down a set of stairs before heading into a sewer system. As they turn around the slight bend a pack of infected dogs storm towards them. Chris immediately starts shooting only to be knocked down by a dog that Sheva thankfully shoots before it can do him any harm. He immediately jumps to his feet and opens fire on the dogs. They begin to walk forward as the dogs begin to dissolve, only for another set of dogs to start running towards them. They both shoot at them as they too dissolve like the others. They continue to run around the dark, dirty, dank sewer until they reach a large metal door. The door thankfully leads to some light, in an outdoor sewer. As Chris turns to head towards another door, he sees two villagers lying on the ground, stirring. He lowers his gun as one begins moving. He is shocked however when, instead of your average infected villager, two flying creatures, almost like some sort of mini mythical dragons, come out of the bodies. He shoots them in the air, stunned at what he's seeing. Another two of these creatures rise from the body furthest to them. He opens fire as they and the body they came from dissolve into the ground. They cautiously approach the door, shooting the lock, Chris manages to open it. It leads into yet more sewers. He runs through the sewer, the poor lighting making it difficult to see, before reaching more ladders. They climb the ladders, which immediately leads to a set of stairs. Ascending the stairs, they arrive at the port only to find it empty. "No one's here." Sheva adds as they continue to search. They go down another set of stairs, leading to a beach, which leads into the village. He immediately heads to the nearest building to find a man hanging with keys on his person. He shoots at them to discover they are the keys to the port. He looks out of the window to see infected villagers jump down from rooftops and pour out of buildings. "We're surrounded!" Sheva shouts as he throws himself out of the window, not wanting to be cornered in. He immediately starts shooting at the people closest to him, only to hear Sheva shout for help. He turns to find her being held by one of these creatures. He raises his gun and shoots it in the head before it begins dissolving. They run around the corner only to encounter another one of these creatures, which he instantly shoots. They continue running towards the port, taking out another few villagers on the way. They get to the Port gate, which he opens with the key. Scanning the surrounding area, which appears to be clear, they make their way across a docked ship, only to find a mass of villagers at the other end. They begin to hear helicopter blades above when Kirk comes through on the radio, "You two OK?" Immediately shots are fired from the aircraft and the creatures begin falling. "HQ sent me in to provide air support. It's gonna get hot down there so watch out!"

"Roger. Thanks, Kirk." Sheva says as they too begin shooting these things.

"Wow. I didn't think HQ actually cared." Chris adds as he continues firing. As all of the visible villagers are killed, Chris and Sheva continue around the buildings only to be attacked by another bunch. They kill them quite easily as, once again; those flying creatures come out of some of the villagers skulls. "Stay frosty down there. You're almost at the station." they hear Kirk say as they make their way towards a door which they open. It leads to another part of the village and straight away, they can hear the voice of a villager. As he comes into view, Chris shoots him dead, wondering who, or what, else is lurking about. He jumps inside a building window, shooting down another two villagers before exiting the back door. "What the fuck are those? Mathison to HQ. I'm under attack by flying BOW." Instantly they see the helicopter flying by, with smoke pouring from it, being attacked by those flying dragon-type things in the air. They shoot at one of those creatures, which immediately falls to the ground. "I'm losing engine power. Oh, shit! I'm out of control! I'm going down! Mayday! Mayday!"

"Kirk, what's going on?" Chris asks unable to see anymore of those creatures in the sky. "Come in, Kirk!" he continues to shout as he lifts Sheva up to the nearest roof. "This is HQ. The helicopter has been downed. All nearby units proceed to the crash site. I repeat, all nearby units proceed to the crash site." All of a sudden, a few villagers appear from nowhere. "I'll cover you from up here." Sheva says as they shoot down the infected people. He continues to run until he reaches some stairs, he throws some grenades at the villagers that he sees on top before ascending the steps. He enters the house it leads to, to find it crawling with infected villagers. He shoots at them as Sheva makes her way round to this building. They attempt to open the other door but find it locked so instead they head for the stairs of the building and find even more villagers on them. He shoots them both as they get to a balcony of sorts. He gives Sheva a hand as she jumps to the roof of the building opposite to unlock the door. Chris begins to go back down the stairs when he hears Sheva on the radio, "I need backup! There's too many of them!" Immediately, he runs back up the stairs, out on to the balcony only to see Sheva surrounded by villagers. Using his guns sight, he shoots one in the head, followed by another two as Sheva shoots down a few as well. Lucky for her he is a trained marksman. As the rooftop is cleared, he notices Sheva move out of view. He turns and descends the stairs again, this time hearing Sheva say over the radio, "Come on! It's open!" he runs to the exit of the building to find Sheva waiting, as they go outside, once again they are surrounded by villagers. They pick them off one at a time, being careful not to hit the large gas canisters sitting about, as each one eventually falls and dissolves into nothing. They approach the stairs on their left and as they head up them, they can hear the sound of chains dragging along the ground.

As Chris and Sheva stop, the noise turns to a chainsaw. They turn around to see, well something that resembles a man with the exception of having a sack tied up with rope over his oddly shaped head. Using the chainsaw, it cuts through a pole holding shut a gate before charging at them. They both dodge it and run back to where the gas canisters are, "A chainsaw? As if things weren't bad enough already." Sheva utters as they keep running. Heading back down, they have to avoid some villagers as the chainsaw armed thing chases after them. Sheva shoots at the villagers as Chris waits until just the right moment before shooting the first canister in an attempt to kill that thing. As the smoke clears he sees the thing has only been startled and runs back to aim for the next canister. He shoots it just as the thing passes but it simply shortly disorients it. As Sheva continues shooting the villagers, Chris continually shoots the unsettled thing in the head. After about ten shots, the creature finally collapses to the ground appearing to be dead. Chris helps Sheva shoot the remaining few villagers as once again they head up the stairs.

They run around the side of the building and through a small metal gate and then through a metal door. They head around towards the crash site, having to open a very large metal gate in the process. They run through the gate only to find the smouldering remains of the helicopter, "Oh my God…" says Sheva, in disbelief. They walk forward to find the charred remains of a body… Kirk. Suddenly loads of crows begin squawking and flying directly above them. They quickly hear the revs of an engine and turn to find a villager on a bike flying through the air with a chain in hand. Waving the chain in the air, it's heading straight for Sheva. Chris throws her to the ground, shouting, "Look out!" The chain gets wrapped around his ankle and he is dragged along the ground by the bike. It's really painful but he can't seem to get out. Sheva shoots the chain and he's thankfully free, he instantly rises and draws his gun as more villagers on motorcycles fly through the air. Suddenly they're surrounded. The villagers rev the engines before heading straight towards them. They both dive out of the way. The villagers head for them again, only this time one is thrown off the bike after a bullet in the head. Chris looks around but sees no one. Another villager is then shot in the head. Chris turns around, this time noticing a sniper on the roof. He then shoots another two in the head, before another sniper shoots one. Suddenly he notices men, in BSAA gear, running towards them. He hears Sheva attempt to fire her gun; he turns to see a local heading towards her on his bike shot in the head by a sniper. Suddenly the danger is over and a team of BSAA is here.

"Man, am he glad to see you guys" Chris says and salutes the captain.

"Delta team, Captain Stone"

"Chris Redfield" he says and shakes his hand.

"Sheva" He says turning his attention to her.

"Thanks Josh, I owe you one."

"You guys know each other?" Chris says somewhat surprised.

"I trained under Josh. He taught me everything he know."

"Sheva became the little sister of the team," Josh says before continuing, "Now Sheva, you must continue your search for Irving. According to the data they received from the hard drive they believe he has moved on to the mining area. There's more info inside." He says handing Chris the memory card. "We'll follow after taking care of business here. And keep your radio handy, just in case."

"Thanks, Josh" Sheva says before Delta team head off. Chris put the memory card in my PDA and pictures and info appear. However, he is struck by the picture he's looking at. A blond woman, unconscious in a tube. "Jill…" he says in disbelief. The memories suddenly come back, the Spencer Estate…storming the door…Wesker…Jill being thrown across the room… Chris being held in the air by the neck… and then nothing. Just the emptiness of being alone. The crushing pain in his heart. The picture seemingly supporting the information he received from his contact. Maybe there was some hope after all. "Chris, Are you alright?" Sheva says, forcing Chris out of his thoughts.

"This picture, it's…" She wouldn't understand. "Forget it, it's nothing. Let's move out."


	5. Chapter 2 part 2

**Capcom owns RE, not me :(**

"Sheva, do you know where the mines are?" Chris asks, his knowledge of the local geographical area not being the best.

"Past the station, not too far from here. Follow me." Sheva says as she leads the way out of the building, immediately into the train station. Chris runs around the trains, with Sheva following quickly behind. He climbs up ladders onto the top of one of the trains. There is an infected villager waiting, he shoots him quickly down and runs by, noticing Sheva just behind him. He jumps down onto a cart that begins moving down the track, before stopping abruptly. He turns to see Sheva running along the track, she stops near me and the cart descends, like an elevator. They get down to a mine tunnel, its very dark, a small lantern on the right providing the only light. "I'll take the lantern. Stay close to me." Sheva says as Chris starts running, slowing down to a pace that Sheva can keep up with. Chris continues running down the incredibly dark paths with Sheva just behind, until he hears the shouting of a villager. Suddenly he can just see the outline of a man in front of him, he shoots him twice before walking forward slightly. He hears the screams of another villager and as Sheva moves the lantern, the villager comes into view. Chris shoots him quickly as they continue their way through the dark tunnel. As they turn around a bend, a light on the wall provides some light. Enough for them to react just in time to the infected villagers charging at them. He shoots the first one that begins to dissolve before shooting the second one, which then has a large worm come out of its head. He shoots it until it too finally dissolves. They continue to make their way around the bendy, shadowy tunnels only until another villager jumps out at them. Sheva shoots it as they make their way to a gate. The gap in the roof providing some much-needed sunlight. Chris turns the wheel to open the gate that Sheva runs through before the gate slams down. "Hold on! I'll open the gate with this crank over here." Sheva says as Chris continues to shoot the villagers still charging at him. "I'm going to open the gate," Sheva says as he hears the gate open. He shoots the remaining villagers before joining Sheva at the other side of the gate. It leads to a square of ground dug out like a hole. Chris runs around to a set of ladders and climbs them as Sheva follows. He shoots the few villagers standing around before heading into a path of tunnels and instructing Sheva to do the same. They run down the path turning right and they just make it to the elevator before a pack of villagers head straight for them.

They go up and make it to open ground, seeing the building they believe Irving to be in. They both approach, cautiously ascending the stairs outside. Sheva opens the door as Chris charges in with gun in hand. "Freeze!"

"Oh shit!" the figure shouts back, raising his gun. It is a dishevelled man in a suit, standing next to a stack of papers.

"So you must be Irving?" Sheva asks her gun pointed at him also.

"Wow, perceptive, aren't cha?"

"You think this is a joke? You're just like all the other pieces of scum terrorists."

"Oh, I'm not like them! I'm a business man with standards." He says continuing to wave his gun back and forth at Sheva and Chris.

"Drop the weapon!" Chris says fed up of this.

"Or how 'bout you drop yours." he says as they both move around him. Suddenly a smoke bomb falls to the floor, smoke filling the room. They all start coughing as suddenly a figure clad in black smashes through the window, a mask hiding their face. "Hurry!" a feminine voice says as the woman grabs Irving. "Suckers!" Irving shouts as they both disappear out of the window.

"Shit!" Chris says as Sheva and him run to the window as the smoke begins to clear. We look out cautiously; half expecting to be shot at but there is no one in sight. "Great!"

"Looks like Irving has a partner." Sheva's statement makes Chris think who is that person, why are they hiding and why does that voice have such a familiar tone to it? His attention turns to the pile of paper Irving was going through, "There must be something here he didn't want us to see." he say as he runs to the table and begins opening the files. "What is it?"

"Look at this" he says as he shows Sheva a map of a nearby area, with a circle around it and the words 'test case' written in it. There is also pictures of an oil field, isn't that where Irving works? "The oil field…that's in the marshlands." Sheva points out. Suddenly they hear the sound of villagers outside. They go to the window setting his sight; Chris begins shooting down random villagers. "Delta team. Chris here. We located Irving, but he got away."

"Do you know where he went?" the voice of Josh at the other end of the radio.

"We think he's heading to an oil field in the marshlands." Chris says continuing to shoot infected villagers.

"OK I'm sending someone after him now. I need you two to head back this way."

"Roger that" he says shooting the rest of the visible villagers. They then turn and we head down the stairs shooting a villager waiting there in the process. Chris kicks open the front door and make my way along the large ground with no villagers in sight. He waits for Sheva to catch up as before climbing up a large set of ladders, killing some more villagers before jumping down onto a somewhat large ledge. "I'll cover you from up here." he hears Sheva say as a villager throws a grenade at him. Chris hears Sheva shooting her gun but not knowing what at. He shoots the villager in front of him and runs up a hill to find Sheva shooting villagers. There is a mass of villagers, but they shoot them down before running up another hill. Sheva shoots the two villagers there and they continue forward the sun's glare making it difficult to see. They push a large box full of planks of wood off the ledge before continuing forward. Jumping down off the ledge, they continue walking only to find a large number of bats fly through the air. They keep their guns close, sensing danger.

A large lorry suddenly comes swerving around the bend before overturning in front of them with the back part of the lorry hanging over the edge. We both approach cautiously, unaware of what it contains. They see the driver, an infected villager, lying there still behind the wheel. Suddenly the back of the lorry begins to open; a large snarling lobster-like thing with wings appears and makes its way on top of the lorry. "What is that?" Chris says, having never seen anything like it. Suddenly it starts to fly. "I don't know what that thing is but I'm sure Irving's responsible!" Sheva say as Chris lays down an explosive charge. He sets it off as the creature approaches. As it lies on its side in pain, they continually shoot at it until it sets off flying again. He shoots it as it falls onto the back of the lorry, tipping it over the edge. They both look over the edge as they see the lorry explode as it hits the rocks, the creature exploding with it. They turn to hear a jeep approach. "Chris! Sheva! Get In!" The driver shouts. Chris runs and jumps on, giving Sheva a hand before the driver sets off.


	6. Chapter 2 part 3

**Capcom owns RE, not me :(**

"I heard about Irving. Tough break" The BSAA member said as Chris and Sheva sat in the back as they drove through mountains of sand, with the odd green tree scattered around.

"Yes but there will be other opportunities" Sheva said before turning her attention to the radio, "Sheva to headquarters."

"This is headquarters. What's your situation?"

"There's a high probability Irving is on his way to an oilfield in the marshlands. We're rejoining Delta Team and heading there now." Sheva said making HQ clear on the plans.

"Understood." It was a simple response but suddenly the trip back to Delta Team didn't look so simple. In the background, the murmur of villager's voices was heard. The silhouettes of men on bikes appeared in the light background in a way very reminiscent of the famous scene from ET. "Ah, we got company."

Chris said noticing the men. "They don't let up do they?" Sheva asked as they both made their way to the machine guns at the back of the jeep. "Do what you got to do to stop them," The driver said as Sheva and Chris opened fire on the creatures chasing them. "But don't get too trigger happy or the guns will overheat and if that happens we'll be an easy target until they cool down!" The driver warned Chris and Sheva as they shot most of the creatures, sending some flying off their bikes and some oh their bikes bursting into flames. "We got some sharp turns up ahead. Hold on tight." The driver said as the car swerves around a bend. "This is Captain Stone. Delta Team. I just received word from HQ. Based on the data you uploaded from the hard drive most of the towns people have been infected by parasites known as Las Plagas. The data refers to the infected as majini."

"What does all this have to do with Uroboros?" Chris says unsurprised that these people have been infected with Las Plagas.

"You got me. They didn't say." Captain Stone replies

"Looks like the only way we're getting answers is from Irving." Chris says while continuing to shoot the majinis off their bikes. As a few more fall the driver shouts, "it's gonna get bumpy. Hang on." Both Chris and Sheva hold on tight as the jeep flies through the air. After a bumpy landing, the jeep makes its way back onto the road where a lorry filled with majini appears. Both Chris and Sheva shoot as they throw weapons at them. They continuing firing until the lorry finally blows up. They then have a few more majinis on bikes appear to their right. They turn and begin shooting at them as they too fall from their bike, which burst into flames. "We got some sharp curves up ahead. Hold on tight." The driver says again as the jeep once again swerves. Suddenly over the radio they hear, "We're under attack. There are too many of them to handle." Captain Stone says as Chris and Sheva's attention is turned to another lorry full of majini approaching.

"Reinforcements are en route. Hold your position until they arrive. I repeat hold your position." HQ reply as the majinis in the lorry are taken out. Another few show up on bikes but are quickly thrown off them by the bullets from the guns. The road appears clear until the jeep abruptly comes to a halt. The road ahead blocked by a truck and a barricade of majinis. "There's no getting past that truck unless you two do something about it." The driver says as Chris and Sheva begin shooting the locals only to have weapons thrown at them. Chris suddenly has the smart idea of shooting at the truck as Sheva aims for the creatures. After a number of shoots from Chris, the truck explodes, clearing the way and killing the majinis. "Nice!" the driver says clearly impressed with Chris' work.

They drive over a small bridge everywhere appearing quiet, until that is a lorry appears on the right attempting to run them off the road. "He's trying to ram us into the river. Do something!" The driver shouts as Chris and Sheva shoot the majinis and then aim at the lorry. Shooting out the tires the jeep drives away as the lorry remains still, unable to move. Yet again, more majinis on bikes appear and with a wave of gunshots, some of them are taken out, their bikes burning in the growing distance.

Three of the majinis on bikes remain, cleverly dodging the bullet spraying at them. Suddenly the jeep appears to have run out of road as the approach a large bridge, with a good-sized gap in it. The driver speeds up the jeep attempting to make the jump. "Hang on!" he says as Chris and Sheva both notice what is about to happen. The jeep speeds up even more, crashing through the warning barriers before flying through the air and just making it over the other side. Chris turns to notice one of the majinis failing to stop in time and falling into the water as the other two just look on from the other side. Both he and Sheva breathe a sigh of relief and relax a bit as the jeep continues its journey back to Delta Team.

The jeep suddenly approaches an abandoned town darkness all around as the jeeps headlights provide most of the light. Driving through Chris and Sheva notice the remains of Delta team scattered around the place, "What could've done this?" Sheva asked, though she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer.

The jeep pulled up and all three of the BSAA members got out. The driver immediately running to the body of a fellow Delta Team member. Chris and Sheva drew their guns expecting to be next on the attack list. Suddenly the entire ground started shaking before stopping, and then it happened again. It was almost as if something was walking. Both Chris and Sheva looked around but saw nothing until a large jeep came flying through the air, "Look out!" Chris shouted as both he and Sheva ducked. The driver stood up but before he knew it, his life was over. The last thing he saw was the foot of a monster crushing him to death. Chris and Sheva looked up to see a mammoth, snarling creature, resembling a very angry troll only much bigger. They watched as it growled, its mouth appeared big enough to swallow them whole. They hid behind the overturned jeep it had thrown moments ago, looking out for the creature but not noticing it. Suddenly from behind, the creature threw the jeep through the air and threw himself down on top of them. They both luckily rolled out from underneath it and began to run. "Go, go, go!" Shouted Chris as he and Sheva ran for there lives. "Get to the truck" Chris shouted before turning and firing a few shoots at the gigantic thing. The creature aimed its fists at Chris who rolled out of the way before joining Sheva at the truck.

They open fire at the creature, though this was having little effect, it was stopping the creature from crushing them. Suddenly two parasites began coming out of its chest, "Look! There's something coming out of it. We should try aiming at those!" Sheva said as both she and Chris continued firing. The creature turned around and began walking away. It stopped and then punched a hole in the ground bringing back up a large rock with its fist. As it seemingly planned to aim this Chris and Sheva, Chris quickly noticed a gas canister behind the creature that he shot startling the thing and making it drop the rock. It stumbled about as it continued to be shot at, "Something's wrong with it. Watch out!" Sheva said as they both continued to shoot. The thing began heading for the truck, continuously stopping from the hail of bullets raining down on it. It suddenly grabbed its head and fell to the ground. A massive parasite coming out of its head. Chris and Sheva continue to shoot as the creature stood up once more. The small parasites on its chest being shot off.

Suddenly the thing pulls a large wooden pole from the ground. Swinging it around at Chris, Chris ducks and continues to shoot at the parasites. The creature tries once again to hit Chris with the pole but is again unsuccessful; this time however, Chris shoots the last visible parasite on it off, causing the thing to growl in pain, holding its head in its arms. The large parasite jumps out of its head again, this time however, after constant firing from Chris and Sheva it explodes, causing the thing to shout in pain before collapsing dead on top of the truck that Chris and Sheva quickly jump off of.

They both turn their attention to the remains of Delta Team. Sheva walks up to the bodies, looking for a certain someone, "Where are you Josh?"

"Sheva, you don't have to do this. You can still back out." Chris says, not blaming her if she wants to leave.

"What about you?"

"I've got a personal stake in this" He finds himself having to admit.

"A personal stake? Chris, look around. We should both get the hell out of here." Sheva says, begging for some agreement.

"I'm not here just for the mission."

"What are you talking about?

"A while back I received some Intel that my old partner was still alive. At first, I didn't know what to think but when I received the data file from Delta team I knew for sure. Jill is still alive."

"That woman in the data file? Are you even sure it's the same person?"

"We were partners. I'm sure" Chris says, annoyed at being doubted, he begins to walk away.

"Wait!" Chris stops momentarily before he keeps going. "Wait! Your not going alone!…Chris! Wait!"

"I don't have much time. I have to find her," Chris states with determination.

"I'm going with you!" Chris turns to face her "These are my people who are dying here." Sheva says knowing she'd feel bad if she bailed out and feeling scared at the prospect of being left alone.

"Are you sure about this? A second ago you were ready to cut and run." Chris says, still apparently annoyed.

"I can't just turn my back and walk away."

"There are no more orders from here on in, it's just us." Oddly enough, that was a thought that comforted Sheva.

"We're partners to the end. Now let's get moving."

"Copy that." Chris says as both he and Sheva board a boat and head into the unknown.


	7. Chapter 3 part 1

As they continue to sail through the water, Sheva decides to ask Chris about his partner and why he's so determined to find her. "What happened to your partner?" She doubted Chris was going to answer; he seemed pretty reserved since they met.

"Jill and I were pursuing a man named Albert Wesker.

_Suddenly Chris' mind wanders back to that fateful night at the Spencer Estate. A creepy mansion on top of cliff along, the roars of thunder and lightning giving the impression of a horror movie, though Chris never knew then just how horrific that night would become_.

"Wesker…he was a top official with Umbrella and the leader of our STARS unit. I met him again after the Raccoon City incident on Rockford Island. Since then we'd been trying to track him down. Then a few years age we got a tip from a reliable source. The whereabouts of Umbrella's founder Oswell E Spencer. So we paid him a visit hoping he'd lead us to Wesker."

_He remembered them walking down the long corridor only lit by candles on the walls. Walking past the large windows with roars of thunder outside was unnerving. He stood near Jill at different ends of the door, their backs to the door preparing to storm the room. He looked into Jill's eyes for what would be the last time before he gave the signal to enter._

_They both stormed the room, hoping to find Spencer. They found him lying in the middle of the floor, a familiar figure standing staring out the window. The figure turned, the hatred in his face clear to see. His sunglasses shielded his eyes but the light from a bolt of lighting showed his bright red eyes through them. "Wesker!" Chris said, immediately opening fire with Jill quickly following though the bullets had no effect. Wesker was too quick, moving at swift speed dodging the bullets. He quickly knocked the gun out of Chris' hand before hitting him across the face, then in the ribs before knocking him to the floor as Jill continued shooting at him. Wesker easily dodged the bullets from Jill's gun before he grabbed her by the neck and held her in the air against a wall, causing her gun to go flying. Jill struggled against his grip until Chris charged at him, hitting his side causing him to release Jill. Chris threw a few punches but Wesker simply moved back dodging them. He then grabbed Chris' arm and twisted it before punching Chris in the face, he turned and attempted to kick Wesker. Wesker blocked his kick as Jill found her gun again and opened fire. Wesker dodged the first bullet and hit Chris in the back, causing him to fall, before dodging more. Wesker seemed unstoppable as Jill continued to shoot until her gun was empty, Wesker flew threw the air avoiding yet more bullets. Chris attempted to hit him but Wesker reacted quicker and striking Chris across the face before Jill attacked him but Wesker quickly blocked her, throwing her against a bookshelf shattering the glass. He remembered seeing the pained expression on her face. He attempted to punch Wesker who blocked him, grabbed his arm and the punched him. All before holding Chris in the air by his neck and slid him along the table, causing the wood to rip apart sending many splinters into Chris' back. Chris was then thrown off the table, landing abruptly next to the window. As Chris lay in pain Jill began to recover. Sitting up she saw Wesker walk slowly over to Chris, like a hunter stalking its prey. The thunder struck again as Chris lay on the floor attempting to get up. Wesker grabbed his neck and lifted him into the air, in front of the window. "No!" Chris could hear Jill say, seeing her move out of the corner of his eye. Wesker's hold on his neck tightening._

"_Let's finish this!" Wesker said as his left arm clenched into a fist, preparing to strike Chris. Before he knew what had happened Jill ran past, grabbing Wesker and throwing them both out the window. Chris immediately ran to the window shouting, "Jill!" but it was too late. She was gone. _

The memories brought back a lot of pain for Chris, who tried not to show it. He hadn't been the same since Jill died; it was almost as if part of him had died too. When he was told she might still be alive, it brought new hope to him. He always felt guilty because it was his fault she died. He suddenly remembered the reason he thought over these memories yet again was because of Sheva. He told her, _"Jill's body was never found and she was presumed dead. The woman I saw in that data looked like her. "I…have to know if she's still alive."_

"_You two were close"_

"_We were partners," He said, wanting to stop the bad memories, he decided to question her. "What about you? Why'd you join the BSAA?"_

"_My parents were involved in an accident caused by a pharmaceutical company when I was young."_

"_Umbrella?" He asked, wondering if he should've brought up the subject._

"_Yes. I only found out later that the accident was to cover up the manufacturing of biological weapons to terrorists. They were using Africa as a test bed for their experiments. Bio weapons were responsible for the deaths of my parents. And someone has to pay for that!"_

"_So you joined the BSAA," He didn't think that would make anyone pay._

"_There's only so much one can do. Even a superhero like you, Chris"_

"_I'm no superhero but together we can end this."_

"_Then let's make a stand for our fallen brothers."_

"_Hang on." Chris said as he speeded up the boat, flying over a bunch of twigs, which may have been a dam._

_They arrived at the marshlands and got of the boat onto a platform, surrounded by a wooden fence, above the marsh. Immediately Chris walks over a small wooden bridge and finds a 'beast slate' lying on the ground. He takes it wondering what it is for exactly. Looking around the rest of the platform, neither Chris nor Sheva find anything of interest so decide to go back on the boat._

_They sail around the water until, next to the marsh they come across another platform. Both Chris and Sheva jump off and climb the few stairs, leading to a slightly higher platform. Chris approaches a door straight ahead with an octagon shaped space in it. He quickly realises that this is where the beast slate goes and places it in, the shape still seemingly missing three pieces. "Hey Chris, look!" Sheva says handing him a piece of paper. It says slate map on it and has three places they haven't been to circled. Chris takes it and heads back to the boat. Sheva swiftly follows as the set off to another location on the map._

_They head to another platform having to go through a large wooden fence, surrounding the platform, in the middle of the water. They arrive at the platform and both get off the boat, going in search of another slate. They both run up a few steps into a much larger platform than the others. This one looking like a tribal village with many huts in the surrounding area. Chris comes across some broken ladders that lead up to a small hut above the wooden sticks. "I see something up there. Give me a hand." Sheva says as Chris assists her in jumping up. There is a small wooden box; she opens it to find the 'shaman slate.' She jumps back down as majinis and tribe's people come running out from behind a fence. Immediately they both train their guns at the people and open fire, "They're all infected." Chris says as Sheva mutters to herself._

"_Who could've done this?" Using his shotgun Chris finds these creatures go down easily. They continue shooting until most of these creatures are dead. With only a few remaining, Chris dodges them, telling Sheva to do the same. They both run away from the majinis and back to the boat, to go and find another slate._

_With only two platforms remaining Chris steers the boat to the nearest place. Making it to the platform, they find that these stairs lead down to the marsh. "Looks like we have to do this way." Sheva says as they both head down the stairs across the water. They head to a platform directly across from them. Getting there, they find ladders with lead to a floor above. Chris goes up first, Sheva not far behind. Chris runs around a large building on the floor and across a bridge into a hut. He sees a box in the hut and quickly opening it, he finds the 'raptor slate.' Instantly a majini jumps through the window of the hut. Chris quickly shoots it with his shotgun before turning back and heading back to the boat. He runs into Sheva who goes back with him, wanting to avoid a fight with what other majinis are about. They both run back around the house and jump through the hole where the ladders are. They both head back through the water to the small platform where the boat is and get on._

_They head down through many wooden fences to a small river of water, where the last slate should be. Sailing through yet more wooden fences, they have to go around a large fence blocking their route. Eventually they arrive at the platform and separate in order to find the last slate. Chris searches the immediate area but finds little, so walks along a bridge to get to the next are. As he does so two majinis suddenly jump from the water below over the side of the bridge and land right in front of him. Immediately, Chris uses his shotgun again to kill the people before realising that there are more of them. He quickly turns around. Running from them, he heads to a hut at the other end of the platform. He jumps through the window hole in the hut and finds a box in it. Opening it, he finds the 'warrior slate' before a majini appears at the window. Sheva, who is waiting there, shoots him quickly before they both run back to the boat. As they head back to the first platform with the door, they have to go through the wooden fences. As the approach the first one, the river that they sail through suddenly has large wooden spikes blocking the route. Looking at the bridge above, they notice majinis with crossbows and burning arrows, shooting them at their boat. "You steer, I'll shoot" Sheva tells Chris as she shoots the majinis on the bridge as Chris avoids the flaming arrows being shot at them. After killing them, they notice a majini in raised platform near where the spikes are. Sheva shoots it and the spike suddenly fall. Chris immediately speeds up, not wanting to waste all day there. They head speedily back towards the original platform to put in the three slates they have just collected._

_They arrive at the platform and head straight for the door. Chris immediately puts in the 'raptor slate,' followed by the 'shaman slate' and finally the 'warrior slate.' The door makes a noise as it slowly begins to open._

_It leads to another very small platform. Both Sheva and Chris jump down into the water and go the only way possible due to large pieces of wood blocking the way. There is a creepy silence as they make their way through the water but it doesn't last long as an arrow is shot at Chris' head. He looks up to see a majini on the platform up ahead. He quickly shoots him before going to the platform. As they get to the platform, they run up the few sets of stairs that greet them before running down a path that constantly twists and turns. As they run around one of these turns, they run straight into a bunch of majinis, one of which knocks Chris down. He quickly recovers and they both dodge all of the creatures before jumping up onto higher ground. As the majinis attempt to follow, Chris gets out his rocket launcher and fires, blasting the majinis apart. Finding the door on the platform locked Chris heads for a crank close by and turning it, he notices it raises the bridge, which leads to behind the door, "Hold on, I'll head for the bridge." Sheva says as she sets off. She opens the door for Chris who immediately sets off across the many wooden bridges, with Sheva following quickly behind, until he reaches a sort of ski lift in the sky. They both get on and wonder what lies ahead._


End file.
